Be my matesprit (Davevris, Traducción)
by Mari-ana28
Summary: A Vriska le gusta John y necesita ayuda para ganar su afecto. Decide pedírsela a Dave ya que el y John son "hermanos", pero después de un tiempo Vriska se siente confundida acerca de sus sentimientos hacia su nuevo moirail, Strider. Post-Sburb. ((Aclaro, este fanfiction no es mio, le pertenece a " sassy flowers " yo solo lo traduje con su previo permiso.))
1. Chapter 1

===Ser Vriska.

(_Ahora eres Vriska_.)

"Porqué apesta ser yo?" Vriska pensó, mientras estaba sentada en una banca.

(_Sí,Vriska, Porqué será?_)

"Es solo mi suerte…" Se dijo a si misma, Dando vuelta sus 8 pupilas y dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo.

Hace unos minutos había estado en la casa de Gamzee, Celebrando junto a todos el... Aniversario de Gamzee y Tavros como Matesprits...Cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos? Ella no podía recordarlo, pero, a quien le importa? Ella había estado enamorada de Tavros, pero debía rendirse y seguir adelante con otra de sus conquistas: El estúpido pero tierno John Egbert.

Ella trató de acercarse a John, pero cada paso hacia adelante que daba, John lo daba hacia atrás. Después de la primera vez que le habló el se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Ella jamás le dijo que sentía sentimientos rojos hacia el, porque era obvio que el no sentía lo mismo por ella; estaban destinados a ser solo morails. Pero Vriska quiere más aun de él! Ella es muy egoísta! Para ella, es la única que lo merece. Ella lo ayudó con el juego! Ella fue la razón de que haya alcanzado su god tier (aunque lo haya matado)! Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos,que no notó que Dave estaba parado frente a ella,mirando su abandonada y confusa cara.

"Hey" Dijo Dave. Vriska lo miró, recién dándose cuenta de que el estaba allí.

"Oh, hola, Dave," Contestó ella, moviendo su cabello hacia un lado y pretendiendo estar relajada. "No te vi en la fiesta, qué pasa? Terezi está allí…" dijo, Vriska realmente no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie por el momento.

"Con Terezi somos solo amigos; porqué todos piensan que estamos juntos? De todas formas, la fiesta no era de mi gusto." Replicó Dave.

"Ni del mio, pero puedo apostar a que John no se dará cuenta de que me fuí…" Vriska suspiró, Moviéndose el cabello de la cara.  
"Que ha pasado desde que me fuí? Ya están borrachos o saliendo?"

"Obviamente, Gamzee y Tavros estaban saliendo, también Sollux y Feferi, y Eridan mirándolos como un rarito, luego Aradia y Equius, y Nepeta,creo que intenta meterse en los pantalones culo apretado de Karkat"  
Dijo Dave. "Y creo que Jade está shippeando a Karkat con Nepeta, o algo así…"

Vriska se sorprendió un poco; Ella siempre supo que a Sollux le gustaba Feferi, y Nepeta le gustaba Karkat, pero... De verdad? Aradia y Equius? realmente no vió esa venir…

"Y qué con tus amigos humanos?" Vriska añadió.

"Oh, sí, casi lo olvido; Rose está muy borracha y está coqueteandole a Kanaya…" Dijo Dave.

"Wow, de verdad?" Vriska estaba sorprendida, Y se sintió muy rara pensando en sus amigos emparejados, mientras que ella... aún no conseguía nada con nadie.

"Y John?" Ella dijo. Ella sabía que sonaría estúpido y un poco desesperado de su parte, pero no le importó.

"Nadie, porqué? Estas pensando en él?" El preguntó. Vriska casi se sonrojó. Joder Dave, tan metido en lo que no le importa, aunque tuviera la razón.

"Porqué?" dijo ella.

"Nada realmente, solo pensaba: qué le ves de especial?" el le preguntó. Se sentó a su lado; Ella se movió un poco hacia el lado contrario, sintiéndose un poco incómoda con él. Ella no sabía mucho acerca de Dave, a excepción de que él y Terezi se llevaban mu bien, y que era muy cool.

"Oh, como si de verdad te interesara saberlo" Ella replicó a su comentario. "No quiero hablar sobre eso contigo, apenas te conozco, Dave..."

"Oh, si me interesa." Dave dijo, descansando sus brazos en el espaldar del banco, casi tocando a Vriska. "Primero, John es como mi hermano, así que debo cuidarlo. Especialmente de gente que quiere tomar ventaja de él. Realmente no te conozco, Vriska, así que no se que planeas. La única vez que escuché sobre tí fue por John, o por Karkat hablando sobre lo perra que eres." El continuó. "Así que sí, me importa."

Vriska miró a Dave, cruzada de brazos. "Porqué escuchas a Karkat? Él es solo un idiota que necesita quejarse con todos." Dave la miró a los ojos, ella vió claramente sus ojos rojos a través de sus gafas; se veía muy interesado en lo que tenía para decirle. "Y porqué preguntas sobre mis sentimientos hacia John?Que ves TÚ en él?"

"Sé que es un tío imbécil obsesionado con películas de mierda , pero es un buen tío" Dave le contestó.

"Oh,Dave! No sabía que tenías sentimientos rojos por él también!" Vriska dijo sarcásticamente.

"Qué? No, No soy gay," Él dijo.

"Qué es gay?" Vriska preguntó, curiosa. Su pregunta hizo a Dave suspirar y darse un face palm.

"No, No quiero explicar esto de nuevo. Solo vé y pregúntale a Karkat o a Rose; Estoy seguro de que ellos estarán felices de explicarte". Él miró hacia abajo de nuevo; Vriska mordió sus labios desesperadamente. Porqué el es tan relajado? Ella estaba segura de que la dejaría sola después de esto! Tavros tenía razón; es tan difícil molestar a Dave! Ella se sentía extraña, ya que estaba hablándole a un completo extraño.

"Bueno, creo que me gusta por más de las cosas de las que hablaste. Es seguro que es un poco estúpido, y un cabeza hueca a veces, pero después de conocerlo mejor, creo… creo que me enamoré de el. Me odio por eso, también. Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de alguien como John. Pero él es el único que me entiende!, y es tan tierno conmigo y adorable—!" Vriska paró de hablar; Gog, ella recién había notado lo patética que sonaba, miró a Dave, seguía luciendo igual. Pero ella notó que él la estaba mirando de una forma extraña. A ella no le gustó eso.

"Qué?" ella dijo, sintiéndose un poco ofendida por su expresión. El solo sonrió.

"Nada; Solo estaba comprobando que tus sentimientos por John fueran verdaderos, y al parecer lo son," Dijo de una forma muy calmada. "Así que, de verdad te gusta tanto?"

"Sí…?" Vriska dijo.

"Quieres… meterte en sus pantalones?" El preguntó, como si fuese normal preguntarle sobre su vida sexual a alguien que apenas conoces.

Vriska se sorprendió y se sonrojo. "Qué mierda? No me gusta hasta ese punto!" ella exclamó, casi gritando. Dave se paró, comenzando a caminar fuera de allí.  
"Lo que sea, chica araña, solo no le hagas nada malo a John o te las verás conmigo." El le advirtió, mirando a Vriska, de una manera que casi sus ojos decían "Te estaré vigilando."

"Rarito." Le dijo, sintiéndose asqueada de el.

"Serket." el le contestó, mientras caminaba. Vriska casi se sintió… trolleada.  
Hey, espera un minuto! Ella tuvo la mejor idea que nunca se le pudo haber ocurrido! Ella se levantó, y corrió hacia Dave gritando:"Hey, Dave! Dave!" El finalmente la escuchó, y paró de caminar. Vriska corrió hacia el y lo tomó de la mano. El solo levantó una ceja.

"Qué pasa, chica troll?" Añadió Dave.  
"Puedes ayudarme?" Dijo Vriska.  
"…Con qué?"  
"Ayúdame a ganarme el afecto de John, estúpido!" Ella dijo, muy emocionada."Porqué yo? Porqué no Rose o Jade?" Dave le preguntó a la araña.

"Porque John es tu hermano, verdad? Así que, ustedes 2 están muy juntos! Mucho más que la vidente o la bruja! Vaaaaaaaamos, Dave! No sería muy cool de tu parte que no me ayudaras!" Vriska trató de persuadirlo. Después de lo que para Vriska pareció ser una eternidad, Dave finalmente aceptó.

"Bien." Dave suspiró. Vriska gritó y lo abrazó. Dave solo estuvo parado ahí, pensando en lo raro que era abrazar a una chica alíen troll. Ella finalmente lo dejó ir, aún sonriendo.

"Gracias, David! Eres el mejor!" Vriska dijo.  
"Pero con una condición." Dave dijo, levantando un dedo.  
"Urgh, cual?" Vriska gruñó, enojada. Odiaba las cosas con condiciones.  
"No me llames David." Vriska solo lo miro, levantando una ceja.  
"Um, okay?" dijo, confundida. Dave sonrió, y levantó una mano.  
"Bueno, Trato hecho" Dave dijo; Vriska inmediatamente le chocó los 5.  
"Bueno!" Exclamó ella.

Dave siguió caminando; Cuando él se dio vuelta, En la cara de Vriska estaba la mayor cara de traviesa que jamás había hecho. Dave y John eran hermanos, verdad? Así que si John la veía con Dave, el se dará cuenta de lo maravillosa que es!  
y comenzará a amarla! Su plan era perfecto! Y estaría celoso de Dave, queriendo tenerla más aún! Funcionaría de todas formas! Ella rió, y comenzó a caminar.  
===Ser Dave.===  
(_Ahora eres Dave._)  
Mientras Dave caminaba, tuvo una sensación extraña, de que algo iría mal con esto. Después de pensarlo unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que Vriska se veía demasiado alegre…  
El podía decir que su plan iría mal. Muy mal.  
===Final del capítulo 1===


	2. Chapter 2

==Ser Terezi

(_Ahora eres Terezi; te acabas de despertar en tu casa; fuiste una de las ultimas en salir_)

Con una gran sonrisa malvada en su rostro, Terezi pensó en la fiesta de anoche. Wow,fue increíble! Decidió entrar en su computadora y abrir un nuevo memorándum para hablar sobre ello.

ACTUAL gallowsCalibrator [AGC] inició memorándum en tablón 4N1M4DO POBL4DO J4L3O D3 4RCO 1R1S.

AGC: HOL4 4 TODOS M1S F13ST3ROS!:]

AGC: NO FU3 3S4 F13ST4 L4 BOMB4 D3 4NOCH3?

ACTUAL acernicCatnip [AAC] respondió al memorándum

AAC: :33 *La increíblemente enérgica gatita asiente con entusiasmo y se levanta de su silla oficial de sala de tribunal y grita hasta el fin de alternia*

AAC: :33 Esa fiesta fue jodídamente asombrosa!*ac golpea su puño de gatito en la mesa de sala de tribunal para dar impreción de cuán divertído fue*

ACTUAL centaursTesticle [ACT] Respondió al memorándum

ACT: D- Lenguaje, Nepeta.

AAC: :33 *ac le responde a la bestia entusiasta avergonzada.

AAC: :33 Perdón equius :((

ACT: D- Conserva tus modales jovencita.

ACT dejó de responder al memorándum.

AGC: URGH XO

AAC: :33 *ac luego suspira de alivio*

AAC: :33 tuve un montón de diversión Terezi! contigo y Karkat y todos los demás!

AGC: LO S3, D3 4CU3RDO?

AGC: JURO S1N 3MB4RGO, QU3 T4VROS Y G4MZ33 3R4N 1NS3P4R4BL3S!3R4 UN POCO D1F1C1L D3C1RL3S 4LGO :[

AGC: H3Y, T4VROS! 3ST4S L3Y3NDO 3STO?

ACTUAL adiosToreador [AAT] Respondió al memorándum

AAT: sI,,,

AGC: :] H3H3H3, PORF4VOR, D1NOS, COMO S3 S1NT1O TU BOC4 D3SPU3S D3 S3R P3N3TR4D4 POR L4 L3NGU4 D3 G4MZ33, TOR34DOR?

AGC: D4M3 TODOS LOS D3T4LL3S.

AGC: :]

AGC: :]

AGC: :]

AGC: :]

AAT: uHHHHH,,,,

AAT: nO ME SIENTO COMODO, hABLANDO DE,

AAT: eSO EN PARTRICULAR,,,

AGC: POR QU3 NO? 3STOY MUY 1MT3R3S4D4 3N TU 1NCOMOD1D4D.

AAT: pORQUE, rEALMENTE NO ES TU ASUNTO,,

AGC: T4LV3Z LO 3S ;]

AAC: :33 *ac se enrojece en objeción a gc y gruñe a su conducta*

AAC: :33 Terezi! eso no estuvo bien!

AGC: P3RDON, CR3O QU3 3STOY S13NDO UN POCO 3NTROM3T1D4. P3RDON POR 4CERT3 S3NTIR 1NCOMODO, T4V :[

AAT: nO, eSTA BIEN, cREO,

AGC: P3RO TUV1ST3 UN MOM3NTO D3 D1V3RS1ON, NO?

AAT: sUPONGO QUE SI,

AAT: tUVE UN BUEN MOMENTO, }:)

AGC: H3H3, V3S? T3 H4N GUST4DO TUS L4RGOS B3SOS D3SCU1D4DOS CON 3L BU3N G4MZEE, 3STOY 3N LO C13RTO, G4MZ33?

AAT: uH, qUE?

ACTUAL terminallyCapricious [CTC] Respondió al memorándum

ATC: PoRsUpUeStO qUe Si, DeViErÓn HaBeRlO vIsTo DeSpÚeS dE La JoDíDa FiEsTa

ATC: CiErTo, TaVrOs? HoNk. :O)

AAT: uH, gAMZEE, cREÍ QUE HABÍAS PROMETÍDO NO HABLAR DE ESO,

ATC: Ya eStAbA tOdO JoDiDo, Y AuN sEgUíA PiEnDo MaS...

AGC: :o T4VROS, 3R3S MUY SUC1O!

AGC: NUNC4 M3 LO HUB13R4 1M4G1N4DO :]

AGC: 4S1 QU3, LO D3J4ST3 3N L4 C1M4 4NOCH3, NO G4MZ33?

AAT: nO, pORFAVOR PAREN,

ATC: JoDíDaMeNtE sÍ! :o)

ACTUAL arachnidsGrip [AAG] Respondió al memorándum.

AAG: Mieeeeeeeerda! ::::O

AAG: Ustedes dos lo hicieron anoche?

ATC: BuEnO, nO eS cOmO qUe FuErA nUeStRa PuTa PrImErA vEz.

AAG: ::::O! Maldicioooooooon!

AGC: :O M4LD1C1ON D3 H3CHO VR1SK4!

AGC: DOND3 3ST4B4S 4NOCH3?

AAG: Decidí irme, pero ahora, deseo no ha8erlo hecho! Te culpo a tí tavros! Siempre pensé que al menos te quedarías virgen!

AAT: uHHH,

AAT: qUE SE SUPONE qUE, SIGNIFICA ESO?

AAG: 8ueno, no lo sé! Significa lo que significa! Cuando fue tu primera vez?

AGC: S1, CONT1NU4, 3STOY 1NT3R3S4D4 T4MB13N!

AAC: :33 *ac acepta a regañadientes con gc y ag, y recuerda con rapidez actualizar su pared de shipps, y su fanfiction*

AAC: :33 yo quiero escuchar también! ustedes son tan tiernos y purrfectos juntos!

ACTUAL carcinoGeneticist [ACG] Respondió al memorándum.

ACG: BIEN, NO. AL CARAJO CON TODO ESTO. CUANDO ESTE MEMORÁNDUM SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN APRENDIZAJE SOBRE LA VIDA SEXUAL DE TAVROS Y GAMZEE? MANTENGAN SUS NARICES FUERA DE LOS ASUNTOS DE LOS DEMÁS, TEREZI Y VRISKA.

AGC: QU3 H4Y D3 N3P3T4?

ACG: ...

ACG: ELLA NO CUENTA, GRACIAS POR PUTA NADA.

AGC: OOOOOH! YO CR3O QU3 T3 GUST4! CU4L CU4DR4NT3 S3R4? ROJO O N3GRO K4RKL3S? :]

ACG: QUE SENTIMIENTOS?, AQUÍ NO HAY SENTIMIENTOS, Y SI LOS HUBIERA, DEFINITIVAMENTE SERIAN (NO ES TU PUTO ASUNTO) NUNCA TE LOS DIRÉ.

AGC: 4WWW, POR QU3 NO?

AAG: Awwwwwwww, mira eso. karkat intenta defenderse así mismo. eso es tierno. ::::)

ACG: CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA, USTEDES NO SABEN NADA, LAS ODIO MUCHO, ETC., ETC.

ACTUAL gardenGnostic [AGG] Respondió al memorándum.

AGG: Hey gilipollas! cállate y no seas un aguafiestas para todos, bien? ellos solo se estan divirtiendo

AGG dejó de responder al memorándum.

ACG: HEY, BUENO, ADIVINEN QUE? TODO SE ACABO! JADE DIJO QUE ME DETUVIERA! BIEN, ES EL FIN DEL JODIDO MUNDO AHORA! HAHA, TODOS DEBERÍAMOS DOBLEGARNOS HACIA ELLA E IMPLORAR POR PUTA CLEMENCIA, MIENTRAS LEVANTA SU MIERDOSA MAGIA Y NOS ENVÍA AL MALDITO INFIERNO!

ACTUAL turntechGodhead [ATG] Respondió al memorándum.

ATG: hey

AGC: H3Y D4V3 :]

ACG: OH, HEY DAVE!ESTOY TAN CONTENTO DE QUE DECIDAS UNIRTE A NOSOTROS! AUNQUE POR UNA MIERDOSA RAZÓN QUE NI SIQUIERA TE IMPORTA!

ATG: como sea tio

ATG: y que es eso de tavros y gamzee llenando  
cubetas

AGC: OH! 3STOY F3L1Z D3 QU3 PR3GUNT3S!

AAT: nO, pORFAVOR,,,

ATC: De AcUeRdO, bIeN.

ATC: tErEzI, hiJa dE PuTa, PaRa.

AGC: B13N! P3RDON D4V3. :[

ATG: lo que sea tia

AAG: Oh, hola, Dave.

ATG: sup

ACG: URGH, LOS ODIO A TODOS PUTOS.

ACG dejo de responder al memorándum.

AAC: :33 me iré también chicos! ire a encontrarme con karkat!

AGC: OOOOH, Y4 V4S CH1C4 ;]

ATG: diviértete coqueteando con kitkat

AAC: :33 chicos! ya paren! :((

AAC dejo de responder al memorándum.

AAT: sI, eSTOY FUERA TAMBIÉN, eSTA CONVERSACIÓN NO ES SOLAMENTE RARA, tAMBIÉN EXTRAÑA,,,,

ATC: VoY JuStO DeTrAs dE Ti, HiJO De puTa. :O)

AAT dejo de responder al memorándum.

ATC dejo de responder al memorándum.

AGC: B13N, 4HOR4, QU3 P4S4, M1S NO F13ST3ROS? DOND3 3ST4B4N UST3D3S T4MB13N?

ATG: yo solo me fui

AAG: Si, yo tam8ien.

AGC: OH? NO 3R4 3S4 F13ST4 D1V3RT1D4 P4R4 UST3D3S CH1COS?

ATG: solo no era ahi mi lugar anoche tz

AAG: No...No lo sé, Terezi. Creo que no me sentía...como festejando? Para ser honesta, esta8a exhausta ayer.

AGC: HMMM, UST3D3S DOS 4BURR1DOS POR 4LGUN4 R4ZON, 3R4 POR 3SO QU3 3ST4B4N JUNTOS 4NOCH3?

ATG: no

ATG: quero decir

ATG: si creo

AAG: Si.

AGC: OOOOOH! QU3 3ST4B4N H4C13NDO?

ATG: bueno

AAG: No, Dave! Lo que paso afuera, se queda afuera!

ATG: bien

AGC: QU3?

ATG: no te concierne tz

AGC: :[ OD1O CU4NDO M3 OCULT4N LOS S3CR3TOS

AGC: PORF4VOOOOOOOOR?

AGC: 4H1 T13N3S, US3 OCHO O'S VR1SK4!

ATG: nah

AAG: No!

AGC: URGH, B13N, CERRARÉ EL MEMORÁNDUM.

PASADO caligulasAquarium [PCA] Respondió al memorándum hace 402 horas.

PCA: que fiesta

PCA: y por que no fui invvitado

AGC: UGGGGGGH! XO

AGC: 3R1D4N, 3ST4 CONV3RS4C1ON T13N3 LUG4R S3M4N4S 3N 3L FUTURO, NO T3 CONC13RN3, Y PROB4BL3M3NT3 T4MPOCO 4UNQU3 FU3R4S 3L 4CTU4L TU!

AGC Prohibió a PCA responder al memorándum.

AGC Prohibió a ATG responder al memorándum.

AGC Prohibió a AAG responder al memorándum.

AGC cerró el memorándum.

===Fin del capítulo 2===


	3. Chapter 3

**===Ser Vriska.===**

(_Ahora eres Vriska.)_

Vriska suspiró mientras rodaba un poco lejos de la computadora y se inclinaba en su silla. Gog, ella aún estaba muy agotada. Terezi seguro puede ser molesta a veces! ¿Cómo puede estar tan enérgica tan temprano en la mañana? Ni siquiera son las nueve todavía! Eso sorprende a Vriska un poco. De repente, oyó que su computadora emita un sonido. Oh, genial, quién estará mensajeandola ahora? Miró al ordenador, y se congeló en su asiento.

Mensaje de: ectoBiologist

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a preguntarse a si misma, por que John la estaba mensajeando? Decidió hablar con el de todos modos. Pensó que sería lo mejor si leyera lo que tenía que decirle.

ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a arachnidsGrip [AG]

EB: hey, Vriska!

EB: la pasé increíble en la fiesta de anoche, pero hubiera sido mejor si tu hubieras estado allí!

EB: te extrañe... :( no podía dejar de pensar en tí ayer!

EB: espero que eso no haya sonado raro...o...

EB: Como sea, deberíamos salir hoy! pensé que sería bueno si salimos, raramente salimos juntos, somos amigos no?

EB: iba a salir contigo anoche, pero te fuiste por alguna razón... supongo que no quería molestarte, parecías molesta...

EB: así que, deberíamos salir hoy! creo...

EB: hey Vriska, estas ahí?

Vriska se sonrojo en cuanto leyó los primeros mensajes. El estuvo pensando en ella? y quería salir con ella hoy? Wow.

"Maldición! Sa8ía que de8ía quedarme! Mierda!" Se dio a si misma un facepalm; Por que era tan estúpida aveces? Pero ahora hay una mejor oferta...John quiere estar con ella...quiere salir, juntos...solos, quizás?

El pensamiento de ellos estando juntos y solos, solo ellos...hace a Vriska sonreír un poco para si misma. Ella comienza a responderle después de eso.

AG: Hey, John. ::::)

AG: Estoy aquí!

AG: Um, no lo encuentro raro en realidad, eso de que estu8iste pensando en mi, yo esta8a haciendo algo parecido, sobre ti! Quiero decir, somos moirails, no?

EB: si! esa cosa troll...

AG: Hahahahahahahaha!

EB: que?

AG: Amo como lo llamas "esa cosa troll", eres divertido! ::::)

Oh, Jegus. Probablemente sonó muy patética. Como sea! John se lo esta creyendo todo! Es suficiente para Vriska.

EB: oh, si! supongo...

AG: Así que, cuándo de8eríamos reunirnos?

EB: um, te parece al mediodía?

EB: esta bíen al mediodía para tí?

AG: Mediodíaaaaaaaa

AG: aaaaaaaa

AG: aaaaaaaa

AG: aaaaaaaa

AG: aaaaaaaa

AG: aaaaaaaa

AG: aaaaaaaa

AG: aaaaaaaa...esta 8ien para mi!

EB: haha, wow! eso es un montón de a's...

AG: 8 series de 8 a's, para ser precisa. ::::)

EB: realmente te gustan las arañas, no es así?

AG: Si! Por supuesto! Las arañas tienen 8 piernas, y 8 es el numero perfecto.

EB: ew, las arañas son horripilantes y asquerosas

AG: Hey! Jódete!

EB: haha, bien, adiós! nos vemos al mediodíaaaaaaaa!

AG: Adiós. Nos vemos mas tarde...

arachnidsGrip [AG] Dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]

Vriska se detuvo y se quedó mirando a la pantalla por un momento ... Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

"Tengo una cita con John!" se llevó las manos a la cara, rodando lejos de la computadora. "¡Mierda! De8o decirle a Dave!" Rápidamente rodó nuevamente a la computadora, una gran sonrisa crecía en su cara mientras comenzaba a trollear a Dave.

**===Ser Dave.===**

(_Ahora eres Dave puto Strider. Abraza la ironía._)

Dave estaba jugando con su tornamesa y escuchó un sonido proveniente de su computadora. Juró que era Terezi, de ser así iba a lanzarle su mierda. Pero se sorprendió cuando vió quien era la que lo estaba trolleando. Decidió responderle a la chica araña; tal vez era sobre John o algo...

arachnidsGrip [AG] Empezó a trollear a turntechGodhead [TG]

AG: Oh my Goooooooog!

TG: jegus

TG: quiero decir

TG: jesus

TG: eso es un montón de o's

AG: Dave!

AG: nunca adivinaras que aca8a de pasar!

TG: te sacaste el otro ojo con un puto lápiz verdad

TG: estoy en lo cierto señoritas

AG: Que? Ew, No! Asqueroso! Es sobre John!

"Bingo" pensó Dave para si mismo.

AG: John empezó a ha8larme! y quiere salir conmigo!

AG: En una cita!

AG: Sa8es lo que eso significa?

TG: que

AG: Segunda 8ase!

AG: O, al menos, tal vez!

AG: Que piensas?

TG: sobre que

TG: oops espera

TG: so8re que

AG: La cita! de8ería aceptarla o rechazarla?

TG: es enserio

AG: Que? necesito tu apro8ación primero!

TG: por que la necesitas

AG: Porque! Me estas ayudando, recuerdas? Somos un equipo, solo me aseguro!

TG: luces realmente perdida sin mi

TG: no necesitas mi aprobación

AG: Si, la necesito!

TG: bien

TG: digo

TG: Ve por el chica

TG: ve con el puto de egderp

TG: y tengan sus bebes

TG: espera

TG: 8e8es

AG: Que mierda?

AG: Vale, no haré la segunda parte, pero gracias de todas formas!

AG: Estoy muy emocionada!

TG: felicidades

TG: ahora déjame

TG: ser

AG: Bien! Adiós! Tengo que estar lista!

AG: Gracias, Dave! Te amo!

Tg: Vale

arachnidsGrip [AG] dejó de trollear a turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: te amoh tambien

Dave miro a la pantalla y se sintió extraño después de lo que dijo. Por que dijo eso? Se dio un facepalm y miró por la ventana. Comenzó a ponerse nublado y oscuro afuera.

Se comenzó a preocupar.

** ====Fin del capítulo 3.===**


	4. Chapter 4

**===Ser John.===**

_ (Ahora eres John, quien se divierte cuando la gente piensa que su actor favorito es Nic Cage, cuando en realidad tiene todo un puto santuario de películas y posters de Matthew McConaughey! Jódete lógica!) _

John miró la pantalla de su computadora, sonriendo mientras acaba de terminar su conversación e hizo planes para salir con Vriska. El y Vriska eran amigos desde la primera vez que se hablaron, y el la ama mucho...pero no de esa forma!; La idea de ellos juntos, como que hizo a John sentirse un poco incómodo sería completamente incómodo y tal vez arruinaría su amistad! Además, ella probablemente no sentiría lo mismo si tuvieras esos sentimientos por ella ... aunque, David parece pensar lo contrario, diciendo, "Egbert, eres un puto inconsciente de todo, no es así?"

_(De verdad que lo eres, puto Egbert, Realmente lo eres.)_

Decidió dejar de pensar sobre eso, y empezar a prepararse para su ... Amigo-cita.

Rápidamente se puso su cosa del viento-sudadera-con gorro y agarró su PDA, por si necesitaba hacer algunos mensajes en el camino. Sería fácil para él llegar a ella, desde que era un dios de mierda, después de todo. Tendrá que dar las gracias a Vriska por eso, tal vez mientras que salen, podría sacar el tema... John miró por la ventana, y vio nubes oscuras comenzando a formarse, y comenzó a lloviznar. Él frunció el ceño ante esto. Miró el reloj.

11:52

"Oh, mierda! Cómo paso tan rápido el tiempo!" John se dijo a si mismo, sintiendo pánico en el interior. ¿Debería cancelar?

Oh, _por supuesto_, que no! Acaban de hacer planes! Hacer eso le haría parecer un completo gilipollas! Empezó a molestarla con la esperanza de que ella respondiese.

ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a arachnidsGrip [AG]

EB: hey, vriska! empezó a llover! en caso de que no miraras por la ventana, o algo así!

EB: podríamos no ir hoy?

EB: oh, mierda. no, aún así saldremos! pero, adentro! hehehe, entiendes?

EB: um, ¿qué tal si no salimos, y voy a tu casa?

EB: vriska? por favor, por favor, por favor, responde!

AG: Hey. Tu...Quieres venir a mi casa?

John suspiró feliz mientras conseguía una respuesta de ella.

EB: oh, que bien! estás allí!

EB: sí! será divertido!

EB: o espera...

EB: a menos que no me quieras en tu casa?

AG: No, Esta 8ien!

EB: no, vriska. si te sientes incómoda con eso, está bien! Entiendo si te gusta la privacidad!

EB: aunque yo he estado allí un montón de veces, pero con otros, puedo entender! no me gusta estar a solas sólo con otra persona, tampoco.

EB: que si, uh, tu vienes a mi casa?

Entonces John decidió dejar su casa, y comenzar a volar a la de ella, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible.

AG: John...

EB: no espera! no quiero que te enfermes con la lluvia que hay afuera...um...

EB: qué tal si paso a buscarte? es un buen plan?

EB: te voy a traer aquí, y vamos a pasar un rato maravilloso!

AG: Um ... Claro! Sí, eso es genial! pero, estoy preocupada por ti tam8ién, John. :::: \ Podrías conseguir un resfrío o algo tam8ién!

EB: no, estoy bien!

EB: tengo estos poderes del viento de todos modos! así que voy a estar allí en pocos segundos!

AG: Espera! Vienes ahora?

EB: si!

AG: Mieeeeeeeerda.

EB: :? vale!

EB: oh, espera! lo olvidaba! gracias!

AG: Um...Por qué?

EB: tú eres la razón por la que puedo hacer esto, uh, la cosa del viento, así que quiero decir gracias, vriska!

EB: de verdad! :)

AG: Oh! De nada! No es gran cosa...

EB: que mierda! si lo es! vriska, soy un DIOS! y es gracias a ti! realmente aprecio eso! aun que me mataste,y me mentiste un par de veces...y me trolleaste como una perra la primera vez que nos conocimos... mierda, lo estoy arruinando. el punto es, gracias!

AG: Hahahahahahahaha! ::::)

El heredero comenzó a frenar cuando vio su casa, y se preparó para aterrizar.

EB: bien! estoy aquí!

AG: Que?!

EB: estoy en la puerta, bien?

AG: Jodeeeeeeeer. ESPERA!

EB: no te entiendo aveces...

ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a arachnidsGrip [AG]

Mientras John aterrizó en el frente de su casa, llamó a la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver quien contestó. Un casi empapado Dave salió, llevaba un abrigo, y su cabello era brillante, como si acabara de llegar allí antes que John. John sonrió a su amigo.

"Oh, hola, Dave! Realmente no esperaba que estuvieras aquí ... por qué estás en la casa de Vriska?" le preguntó a Dave.

"Podría casi preguntarte lo mismo, Egbert, si me importara lo suficiente" Dave sonrió a su amigo.

"Estoy qui para-" John fue rápidamente interrumpido por Dave.

"Salir con vriska, Lo sé" Dave finalizó su oración.

"Um,Si! Como lo supiste?" John preguntó

"Vriska me lo dijo" El irónico respondió sin rodeos.

"Oh, eso es bueno!" John miró detrás de Dave, y vio a Vriska allí de pie, sosteniendo ambas manos juntas y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones. Llevaba un vestido corto azul, justo debajo de las rodillas, y tenía las mangas negras de una camisa que viene de debajo. Tenía un pequeño collar que tenía un signo de Escorpio en él, y llevaba leotardos a rayas negras y azules. Llevaba zapatillas de deporte negras, y su cabello estaba descansando a cada lado de la cabeza. También llevaba un extraño pendiente azul en un oído. Era ... muy guay.

Le dio a John una pequeña señal y una sonrisa. John sintió que se ruborizaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para ser perceptible. Estaba ... hermosa.

Bueno, más bonita que de costumbre. Vriska siempre se veía hermosa para él, en una manera amistosa. Estaba genial, un poco mandona, pero genial.

"Hey, John" le dijo Vriska, caminando hacia Dave y el Heredero. Dave se movió un poco hacia atrás, dejando que Vriska pasara por la puerta. Vriska la dio la mano a John, que tomó la suya con una sonrisa.

"Lista para irnos?" John le preguntó.

"Si!"Dijo Vriska, tal vez con...demasiado entusiasmo?

"Nope", Dave interrumpió. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Vriska, haciéndola parar. Ella lo miró, tanto ella como John alzaron una ceja a sus acciones. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó suavemente sobre los hombros de Vriska, que inmediatamente empezó a ponérselo. "No quiero que te enfermes, chica" él le sonrió.

"Oh, gracias!" Vriska dijo, todavía cuestionándose sus acciones. Entonces el caballero hizo algo que ni John vio venir.

Tomó su rostro, y rápidamente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

John se quedó atónito.

**===Ser Vriska.===**

_(Ahora eres Vriska.)_

La ladrona sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Dave le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, y luego sonrió como si lo que hizo fuese normal para los dos."Qué mierda está pensando?!"Vriska pensó para sí misma.

"Que se diviertan, amigos. Voy a estar cuidando de la casa de mi chica", dijo Dave.

"Tú ... chica?" -Preguntó John, rascándose la cabeza. Dave suspiró, mirando a Vriska.

"Oh, vamos? No le has dicho?" Dijo mientras se mostraba molesto. La araña aún no entendía lo que pasaba. Pero entonces, entendió lo que quería decir. Así que, Dave estaba poniendo en marcha su plan! Wow, era mas inteligente de lo que la ladrona había pensado originalmente...Tenia que darle crédito por eso al Strider. asintió con la cabeza, y una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro.

"Oh, sí! Lo siento, cariño!" le guiñó el ojo. Dave pasó un brazo alrededor de su "novia", y miró a John.

"Como esta chica no puede explicarte, lo haré yo. Vriska y yo...Estamos saliendo" Dave dijo. John aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué?" dijo en voz alta. "Espera, estoy oyendo bien? Ustedes ... son ... y tú ... ¿qué? Lo siento, pero, cuando pasó esto?" Preguntó John.

"Hace unas semanas, cuando Nepeta lanzó una fiesta para el Día de retorcimiento de Karkat o algo", dijo Dave. Vriska decidió añadir algo a eso, porque se estaba poniendo divertido.

"Ambos decidimos salir cuando nos aburrimos y nos fuimos aquí, a mi casa, y luego-" Vriska fue interrumpida por Dave.

"Cogimos." Añadió Dave. Vriska jadeó y miró Dave. Bueno, tal vez eso fue _demasiado_. La mandíbula del Heredero cayó, mientras los miraba a ambos, señalando a sus dos amigos. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse, pero las palabras no salieron.

"Dave! No estaba lista para decirle! Cómo pudiste?" Vriska actuó, ocultando su rostro y mirando a otro lado, pretendiendo arrancar. Dave la abrazó con fuerza.

"Lo siento, cariño. Pensé que realmente querías que él supiera. Te sentías como si no querías mantenerlo en secreto más, así que quería darle la noticia a él, para que no tengas que hacerlo tu."

"Pero no cuando estoy cerca!" Vriska regañó. John se echó a reír, muy anormalmente alto, como si quisiera llamar la atención. La "pareja" miró.

"N-no! Está bien, Vriska! No llores! Es-es sólo ... mucho para asimilar! Um, wow! Mis dos mejores amigos ... lo hicieron, esta bien!" se rió por si fuera poco, alcanzando su brazo detrás de él. Entonces John se acercó a ambos a abrazarlos con fuerza. Miró a Vriska a los ojo, sonriendo.

"Está bien, tú siempre serás mi amiga!" le aseguró que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, su corazón se derritió en el interior.

_Ella amaba a esa jodida sonrisa._

"Ahora, estás lista?" John le preguntó. Ella sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Cuando no estoy lista?" ella sonrió ante el Heredero, que se reía alegremente en respuesta.

_Jodido Dios, le encantaba esa risa por alguna razón._

"Haha, sí", dijo. Dave quitó sus brazos fuera de ellos, dejándolos caminar hacia la puerta de nuevo. Vriska miró de nuevo a Dave,guiñando y sonriendo, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba. Él respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba también.

Vriska todavía estaba sorprendida, cuando sintió que alguien la cargó. Se volvió y vio la cara de John sólo a unos centímetros de la suya. Él sonrió y Vriska sintió que sus mejillas se ponían aún más calientes, el sentimiento revoloteante en su estómago siguió.

Vriska volvió a mirar a Dave todavía confundida por el beso. El caballero actuó como si nunca hubiera pasado y saludó con la mano. Cerró la puerta, y dijo: "Que se diviertan, chicas."

Empezaron a volar y Vriska puso sus brazos alrededor de John, tratando de no caer. Se sentía como que iba a morir justo en sus brazos de pura felicidad. Pero entonces, puso una mano en la mejilla, sintiendo donde los labios de Dave estuvieron hace unos minutos. ¿Qué fue eso de todos modos? Algún intento de lucir guay? Vriska se perdió en sus pensamientos, y John la saco de ahí cuando le hizo una pregunta en la que ella no pudo encontrar una respuesta válida.

"Entonces, tu y Dave son _realmente algo_?"

**===Fin del capítulo 4.===**


End file.
